the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue! The Dex VS: Episode 1!
Red vs. Blue! The Dex VS: Episode 1! is the first episode of The Dex! VS series. It's hosted by Alex Faciane and Kellie Whisler. It aired on July 5th, 2013 and can be viewed here. This episode's theme is Red vs. Blue. "Every week on The Dex VS, Alex and PokeKellz battle each other on Pokemon Showdown with Pokemon teams based around different themes! This week, it's Red vs. Blue, the battle of the classic trainers!" - Youtube description. Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' * Background:N/A Teams |pokemon2= |move1=Dragon Dance |move1type=Dragon |move1cat=Status |move2= |move2type= |move2cat= |move3= |move3type= |move3cat= |move4= |move4type= |move4cat=}} |pokemon3= |move1=Rest |move1type=Psychic |move1cat=Status |move2=Sleep Talk |move2type=Normal |move2cat=Status |move3=Curse |move3type=Ghost |move3cat=Status |move4= |move4type= |move4cat=}} |pokemon4= |move1=Rain Dance |move1type=Water |move1cat=Status |move2=Ice Beam |move2type=Ice |move2cat=Special |move3=Scald |move3type=Water |move3cat=Special |move4= |move4type= |move4cat=}} |pokemon5= |move1=Dragon Pulse |move1type=Dragon |move1cat=Special |move2= |move2type= |move2cat= |move3= |move3type= |move3cat= |move4= |move4type= |move4cat=}} |pokemon6= }} |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Battle Turn 1 # Alex sent out Alakazam. # Kellz sent out Blastoise. # Alakazam used Reflect. # Blastoise used Rain Dance. Turn 2 # Kellz sent out'' Lapras''. # Alakazam used Psycic. Lapras lost 40% HP. # Kellz's Lapras healed 6% HP using Leftovers. Turn 3 # Alakazam used'' Focus Blast''. Lapras avoided the attack. # Lapras used'' Dragon Dance''.'' Lapras's'' Attack rose.'' Lapras's Speed'' rose Turn 4 # Alakazam used Focus Blast. Lapras fainted. # Kellz sent out Venusaur. Turn 5 # Alex sent out'' Machamp''. # Venusaur used Sleep Powder.'' Machamp'' fell Asleep. Turn 6 # Alex sent out Arcanine # Venusaur used'' Swords Dance''. Venusaur's Attack rose sharply. Turn 7 # Kellz sent out Charizard. # Arcanine ''used Flare Blitz.'' Charizard lost 22% HP. Arcanine lost 5% HP from recoil. Turn 8 # Charizard used Dragon Pulse. Arcanine lost 33% HP. # Arcanine used Wild Charge. Charizard fainted. Arcanine ''lost 15% HP from recoil. # ''Kellz sent out'' Snorlax.'' Turn 9 # Arcanine ''used ''Close Combat. Snorlax ''fainted. ''Arcanine's Defense ''and ''Attack ''fell. # ''Kellz ''sent out ''Blastoise. Turn 10 # Arcanine ''used ''Wild Charge. Blastoise ''lost 53% HP. # ''Blastoise ''used ''Ice Beam. Arcanine lost 16% HP. Turn 11 # Kellz ''sent out ''Pikachu # Arcanine ''used ''Wild Charge. Pikachu ''lost 64% HP. '''Turn 12' # Pikachu ''used ''ExtremeSpeed. Arcanine ''fainted. # ''Alex ''sent out ''Exeggutor. Turn 13 # Pikachu ''used ''Hidden Power. Exeggutor ''lost 87% HP # ''Exeggutor ''used ''Wood Hammer. Pikachu ''fainted. ''Exeggutor ''lost 6% HP from recoil. ''Exeggutor ''is ''Paralyzed. Exeggutor ''fainted. # ''Alex ''sent out ''Aerodactyl. # Kellz ''sent out ''Venusaur. Turn 14 # Aerodactyl ''used ''Fire Blast. Venusaur ''avioded the attack. # ''Venusaur ''used ''Leech Seed. Aerodactyl ''was seeded. '''Turn 15' # Aerodactyl used Fire Blast. Venusaur ''lost 21% HP. # ''Venusaur ''used ''Swords Dance. Attack ''rose '''Turn 16' # Alex ''sent out ''Machamp. # Venusaur ''used ''Power Whip. Machamp ''lost 82% HP. '''Turn 17' # Venusaur ''used ''Leech Seed. Machamp ''was seeded. # ''Machamp was Asleep. Turn 18 # Venusaur ''used ''Swords Dance. Attack ''rose. # ''Machoke ''was ''Asleep. # Alex ''sent in ''Gyrados. Turn 19 # Gyrados used Ice Fang. Venusaur lost 50% HP. # Venusaur used Power Whip. Gyarados lost 89% HP Turn 20 # Gyarados ''used ''Ice Fang. Venusaur ''fainted. # ''Kellz ''sent in ''Blastoise. Turn 21 # Gyarados ''used Outrage. ''Blastoise ''lost 30% HP. # ''Blastoise ''used Scald. ''Gyarados ''fainted. # ''Alex ''sent in ''Alakazam. Turn 22 # Alakazam ''used ''Psychic. Blastoise ''fainted. '~Alex Wins~''' Gallery Dex_VS_1.png PreBattle 1.JPG EndBattle 1.JPG Category:The Dex! VS Episodes Category:Pikachu Category:Lapras Category:Snorlax Category:Blastoise Category:Charizard Category:Venusaur Category:Aerodactyl Category:Machamp Category:Alakazam Category:Exeggutor Category:Arcanine Category:Gyarados